Shhhh, or die!
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 3 of KinkTober! Prompt -Sensory Deprivation!


Work Text:

"Kacchan!" Deku squeaked out at him.

"Shhhh," Bakugou hushed, securing the knot at the back of Deku's head, fingering the silk and making sure he couldn't see. Smirking, Bakugou had to admit, Deku looked damn cute this way.

"But, Kacch-"

A finger pressed to Deku's lips and he finally stopped. Pressing back on Deku's shoulders, Bakugou let him gently fall back to the pillows.

"Gimme your hand," he said.

"But why-"

"Shhhh, or die!" again, pressing his finger to Deku's lips, starting to get slightly annoyed at the questions. _Every fucking time_. Puffing his cheeks out, Bakugou straddled over Deku's hips, holding in place, _and_ securing his wrist. Deku's body squirmed against his thighs as he did this, and little (cute) noises were starting to be made.

Looking down, Deku was clearly pouting- bottom lip poked out as he wasn't getting his way. It made Bakugou smirk- because he _loved_ getting his way. Rubbing his thumb over that pouting bottom lip, Deku gasped, opening his mouth a bit.

"Want it that bad, Deku?" Bakugou asked, his voice raspy, deeper than usual. He didn't allow Deku to answer, shoving his thumb into his mouth, pulling at his cheek a bit. A blush covering Deku's cheeks, when he removed his thumb, and leaned down to brush his lips over Deku's. Whimpers escaping Deku as he pulled back, never giving him exactly what he wanted.

Deku was trying to grab at the rope with his hands, his body squirming a bit more as he did. Standing at the edge of the bed, Bakugou waited for a moment, entertained a bit by it all.

"By the way, next time don't wear your All Might boxers… creepy," Bakugou stated.

"But-"

"Shhhh," his finger pressed back to Deku lips. "Only speak if I ask you too."

The puff of Deku's cheeks showed his slight annoyance, making Bakugou smirk yet once more. Walking over to his desk, he grabbed his headphones, coming back to the bed. Straddling over Deku's hips, he allowed the cord of the headphones to tickle at Deku's chest- running them up and down his body a couple passes.

Switching on a song he knew was loud, and long… Bakugou slipped the headphones on Deku, allowing his lips to brush over his again.

"Kaccha-"

There was no point shushing him, but he did press his fingers to his lips. He could see the way Deku finally just relaxed after a minute- the silk over his eyes, and music in his ears.

A finger on Deku's collarbone caused him to gasp. Tracing his finger down the center of his chest, Bakugou lifted off Deku's hips, hooking his thumbs into the All Might boxers. He wasn't going to lie, he had his own pair(s), but chose to wear his plan black ones today. Only Deku would show up in All Might boxers. If he was the type who laughed, he definitely would have at that moment.

Sliding the boxers down Deku's legs, he noticed he was already half hard. He normally would have teased Deku over this, but with the metal music blasting in his ears, there was no point. Small gasp and heavy breathing was all he was hearing from him now.

Grabbing at his thighs, Bakugou worked his hands up to Deku's hips, then back down. Pressing his palms into Deku's inner thighs, he easily parted his legs, his cock quickly swelling.

Fuck, seeing him like this made his own cock leak and dampen his briefs. Adjusting his cock in his briefs, his eyes fixated on the cluster of freckles on Deku's hip. Reaching out, he traced them as if they were a pattern with his finger. The muscles on that side of Deku's body flinched and constricted a bit when he did this.

Taking note how large his hands seemed to be on Deku's body, he ran them up his sides, feeling each muscle move and tighten under his palm. The rise and fall of Deku's chest as his breath came harder with each pass of his hands.

Hovering over Deku's body, the warmth radiated up to him, and he knew Deku was able to sense how close they were, though not fully touching. His mouth slightly open, licking his lips as small gasp continued to escape from his mouth. Pressing his lips to Deku's, Bakugou rest his body on top of Deku's- their skin touching, their cocks brushing against each other. A long sigh came from Deku as their tongues met.

A handful of curls, and Bakugou was gently pulling Deku's hair, tilting his head to the side. Kissing down his jaw, he bit at Deku's neck, making him hiss out and his hips roll against his.

"You can't hear anything I say… can you?" Bakugou asked, moving his mouth down Deku's body, licking at his nipple. A long moan passed Deku's lips in response. Biting down, it forced Deku's nipple to peak and harden in his mouth. Lapping it again with his tongue, and another roll of Deku's hips replied back at him.

Sometimes it surprised him just how responsive Deku was. His body reacting almost instantly to him. Each pass of his hand over warm skin, the flush that spread down to Deku's chest, and even the way his cock would leak- untouched.

Small whimpers came back to back the further down his mouth trailed. Muscles clenching as he bit down on Deku's hip, right over that cluster of freckles.

"Kacchan!" Deku yelled- way to loudly. The earphones covering his ears, forcing him to scream.

"Damn nerd," he grumbled, grabbing for the lube, coating his hand.

The more he touched Deku, the more his legs spread in response. Massaging his balls, a soft sigh could be heard from Deku. Once his finger pressed to his rim, Deku was pulling the ropes, his back arching and a long whine filling the room.

He could hear the beat of the music blaring in Deku's ear, mimicking it with his finger, pressing in and out of him to that same beat. It made Deku's mouth fall open, sounds pouring from him (louder than usual).

Pressing another finger in, Deku was pressing back down on him- the sounds getting more desperate the more his fingers stretched him. Bakugou had yet to touch Deku's cock, though it was steadily leaking and swollen heavy. He knew just a couple strokes was all it would take. Curling his fingers, Deku screamed and his cock was spitting more precum with each press.

"Ka-ha! Ka-ha! chan!"

Bakugou wasn't even trying to kid himself, his cock was heavy between his legs watching Deku come undone in front of him. Sliding in a third finger, he quickly finished prepping Deku, giving a few hard presses for good measure.

When he pulled away from Deku, the warmth of their bodies was met with cool air. A whine coming from Deku while he slipped his briefs off. Standing over the bed, staring down at Deku- Bakugou stroked his own cock a few times, watching Deku breathe heavy.

Even not touching him, Deku was thrashing around. His head back and forth, his back still arching and his hips thrusting into nothing. Leaning over, brushing his lips over Deku's again, causing him to whine for more contact.

"So greedy," Bakugou smirked, speaking against Deku's lips before pressing back into them. He immediately parting his lips with his tongue, taking over Deku's mouth, once again moving his body back over Deku's, the heat radiating off their bodies.

Every squirm and whine from Deku only made his cock harder. He wanted to tease Deku more, wanted to make him beg- but it was getting _too much_ even for him. _Fucking nerd!_ It was like this sick power this little twerp had over him- lying there, eyes covered, music blasting… mouth hanging open, panting hard… skin flushed…

 _Fuck._

Stroking his cock, Bakugou coated it in lube, then pushed Deku's legs back, causing him to yelp. He had the perfect view of how stretched and wet his rim was. Teasing it with the head of his cock, Bakugou was losing his own patience. Growling low, he pushed back on Deku's legs more, making his hips angle up a bit.

"...Kacchan," a small voice squeaked out.

That was what did him in. Pressing in, Bakugou groaned loudly at how hot, tight and welcoming Deku was. Gasping for air, he was pressed as deep as he could be in Deku, making it fast. A hiss from Deku, and they both held still. Running his thumb over the freckles on Deku's legs, he waited a moment longer, making sure Deku was used to it.

Clenching around his shaft made him moan out- a quick pull out and thrust back in, and they both moaned. Small shallow thrust, angling his hips differently- making Deku cry out on each push. The way his mouth hung open, drool slowly escaping his lips- it wasn't enough.

Holding one leg tightly, letting the other fall, Bakugou slammed back into Deku- over and over. Their skin was slapping, wet filthy sounds filling the room with their moans. Each push had Deku moaning, pulling at the ropes- his body being jutted around. Bakugou went hard and fast. Each thrust in deep and powerful, each pull out fast. His hips rolled on each thrust, making Deku cry out even more.

He had stamina, Bakugou managed to hold off his own release, slamming and abusing Deku's prostate with each thrust. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Deku was crying out, his forearms straining against the ropes, his body tightening up, cock bobbing and bouncing on his body.

Bakugou was not letting up any. More hard thrust, deep grunts and finally he felt Deku clench tightly around him. Looking down, Deku's cock was so swollen and red. Slowing his thrust a bit, Bakugou reached for Deku's cock, running his thumb over the wet head.

Deku was stuttering as he tried to cry out. Fragments of words, and sounds were all mixed together. Passing his thumb over again, he gripped at the shaft, pulling down then back up. The clenching around his own shaft got tighter- he slammed in once good, stroking at the same time. A jumble of incoherent words fell from Deku's mouth as his cock painted his stomach with his release.

Not letting up, Bakugou slammed into Deku over and over again- loving how tight Deku was squeezing at him. Where his body was just tense and fighting, Deku was like a rag doll under him now, his head bobbing back and forth, his tongue practically hanging from his mouth.

Deku was far from gone, and he was right on the edge of sanity himself. His fingers pressing into the leg he was holding, Bakugou cried out, his body slamming into Deku's, sweat dripping down his back as he felt everything inside of him grow tighter and tighter. Every push only jarring Deku's body more

He knew Deku's eyes would be unfocused, almost crossing- he wanted to _see_ his eyes. Letting go of his leg, he reached up, tugging the blindfold off his eyes, leaving the headphones on his ears.

"Ka… chan."

That was what he needed. The unfocused, blown out pupils of Deku's _slightly-crossed-from-bliss_ eyes. Moaning out, he pressed in deep, releasing and filling Deku.

His body collapsed, and the music still pulsed into the headphones Deku was wearing. He couldn't move, and neither could Deku. Even as his cock grew soft, he knew his body was out of order for a few more minutes. Holding tight to Deku, he could hear the slamming of his heart in his chest as they both gasped for air.

After another minute, he was able to untie Deku's wrist, and lift the headphones off of him. There was no clear response coming from Deku quite yet- it always took him a little bit. Tugging him to his chest, he left his fingers tangle in the mess of green curls while Deku whimpered and came back to reality.


End file.
